a decade of stars
by PetitsBisous
Summary: Little musings of Isa/Saïx and Lea/Axel and how their relationship changes over the years of being with the Organization. Mostly focused from Isa/Saïx's point of view.
1. parallels

**parallels**

 **x...x**

 **x...x**

"Please!"

The boy's shrilling voice cracked as he spoke, his hands clasped in front of him tightly, begging… begging the man before him. This… this wasn't fair. He had messed up. It seemed his fate according the stars above were not on his side. And he had to do everything in his power to assure that his best friend wouldn't end up with the same fate.

"Please let him go… I beg of you."

"Hmm…. Is he really that important to you?" The man turned his back towards him, raising a hand above. "You do realize you have no heart to feel with. Are you so sure that he is important enough?" The hand tightened into a fist, and he looked back to the boy over his shoulder.

Isa watched and nodded once, slowly. "…Yes, he is important. More than anything." He hated being reduced to begging, pleading, at the mercy of the elder.

"Really…Intriguing." There was a pause, and Isa swallowed hard, watching the other as a sly grin tugged at his lips. He didn't like the look of this. "Show me, then, how important."

Isa's eyes darted about for an answer, mouth agape as he was left clueless of how to prove himself. What could convince him? His lip quivered. And finally, he crouched down, lowering himself onto his hands and knees before the man. "…Please." He tightly closed his eyes.. "Just take me, leave him alone, do anything to me-... I- I'll do anything! " Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes, leaving a bitter sting as they escaped and trailed down his cheeks. Even though he was told by the man before him that he had no heart to feel, he could hardly believe that. He knew what he felt for Lea was real. He would always care for his best friend. Even if he tried not to.

"So…" The other folded his arms, raising a brow to the boy. "It seems you really do care. Well, I suppose in that case… the answer is no."

Isa stayed bowed before him, but his elbows felt weak, he could feel his body shaking, the tears now so heavy that they fell from his cheeks onto the tiled floor beneath him. "…B-but… You can't. You can't-!" He looked up to him with those glossy, tear-filled eyes, shaking his head back and forth.

"It seems as though I can, and I will. I've nothing more to say." The man rubbed his chin, shrugging once. "Now… you have work to do… _Saïx_."

And with a cloud of black, the man disappeared, leaving the boy behind to his own regrets.

"Lea…" He collapsed onto the floor, curling up tightly. "...I'm sorry."


	2. inseparable

**inseparable**

 **x...x**

 **x...x**

A cool breeze swept through his aqua-blue hair as he looked up to the night's darkness, blotches of clouds and pinprick stars painting its canvas. His amber eyes scanned those stars, and seemed to brighten as they laid upon the familiar formation of Orion… first the three stars that made the belt, and then the rest of the constellation, the trapezoidal figure holding its shield up to the neighboring bull constellation, Taurus.

"Hey Isa," came a voice that made him jump. "I thought I'd find you out here."

He didn't even have to turn to know who it was, but he did anyways, looking to his friend and smiling as a greeting, before focusing his gaze back up to the sky. "I'm that predictable, huh?"

There was a snort from the redheaded boy, followed by a hearty slap on the back, which unbalanced Isa a bit, nearly causing him to fall off the ledge he'd perched himself upon. "Duh! I knew I'd find you somewhere outside, you're always looking up at sky. Like you're gonna find something up there… or, or… somethin'."

He smiled softly. "There is something. The stars tell a story…" He trailed off, quiet for a moment before taking in a deep breath and continuing, "…They've been here for who knows how long… imagine hundreds or even thousands of years ago, somebody stood looking up at the same sky that we are underneath."

The other sat down next to Isa, slouching over, and let out a soft laugh. "…Man, you think too much."

The two were quiet for a while, both heads looking up.

"Isa- I mean. Uhm…"

"…Saïx."

"Right, Saïx now, huh? Hey, you know, that sounds kinda badass in a way."

"…You think?"

"Totally. Cooler than mine. I liked my old name better. But I guess 'Axel' isn't too bad either." The redhead turned to the other, and Isa- or rather, Saïx now- kept looking upwards, eyes tracing the stars. "But anyways- I was thinking, we should make a promise."

"A promise…?" He tore his focus away, looking to Axel. It was strange, to see the markings under his emerald eyes now. He wasn't used to it… not one bit. He couldn't help but wonder why when he turned into a Nobody he got them. But hey, as the boy himself had said about his own new name, they looked 'badass.' "What do you mean? What kind of promise?"

"Well…" The redhead rubbed the back of his head, and then looked back up to the sky. "I dunno if this Organization business really is trustworthy. I feel like they're hiding something. Kinda fishy. So you and me, let's make a promise to try and get our hearts back together no matter what they say, 'kay? We'll be inseparable!"

Saïx blinked, tilting his head at the other a bit, and was quiet. He already knew they were "fishy" from the beginning- not to mention the painful- and still very fresh- memory of having pleaded with all his non-existing heart to try and save the boy formally known as 'Lea.' But here he was, a Nobody just like himself, now. No amount of begging stopped that.

"Don't give me that look!" Axel protested, giving him another rough pat on his back with a wide grin. Saïx didn't know how he acted so much like his former self without his heart. Then again, it wasn't as if their memories were erased. They could still remember what it was like. A phantom feeling, of sorts. "You know, I didn't like the idea of staying with this 'Organiziation' in the first place when we first were recruited and all…. but I think it's the only chance we have at getting information. You know, 'bout being able to get our own hearts back."

"Ah, right. Good thinking."

"Yeah, the genius plan of mine. Geez, do I have to spell it out for ya? Usually you're the one that's got a better grip at this kinda stuff."

"I know... I suppose your obliviousness is rubbing off on me. Must be contagious."

Axel leaned back as he laughed. "Ha! There's the Isa I know."

And the blue-haired boy smiled wide, a sincere smile, something he hadn't done much since becoming a Nobody.

"Hey by the way, have you figured out your power yet? Watch this…" Axel raised his hand, palm-up, to about eye level, and with the snap of a his finger, a flame appeared, dancing in his palm. "Mine's fire." He looked to Saïx, emerald eyes sparkling. "What about you?"

Saïx shook his head, leaning back a bit. "Not sure yet… All I know is I'm much more of a night-owl than I used to be."

"Hm… maybe you just like the dark! Well… it'll come to ya."

"I guess."

"Yeah…" A pause. "Hey, how come your eyes are a different color, anyways? Mine stayed the same." He pointed to his own, then moved back a bit to his own ears, tugging on them. "And your ears, they look pointy, like an elf or something-"

"…I know." Saïx interrupted, looking down. "I guess, when I became a Nobody, that happened to change, like your eye tattoos." But despite his spoken words, something deep inside of him nagged that this was but a ruse… Although he couldn't quite prove it, he felt as if it was something else. But he couldn't remember quite exactly what happened after he turned into a Nobody, for he'd passed out.

"Right," Axel's voice disrupted his thoughts. "Well hey. Another badass-ery mark for you, then."

"Oh, please."

"Heh."


	3. obedience

**obedience**

 **x...x**

 **x...x**

It was only a year or so after being part of the Organization, and as time passed, more and more often Saïx was summoned privately to the Superior's side. He did not mind. Saïx kept the promise with Axel in the back of his head. The more he could get on the Organization's good side- especially with Xemnas- the more information he could access. Which meant the more he'd know how to win his heart back from the cruel fate of the world. He could tell the man had a favoring for him- perhaps because he was indeed oh-so obedient. Yet this admiration was even from the start…

But, today was a little different- at the end of the day Xemnas had asked him to meet in his private quarters rather than the round room or any of the research facilities. And Saïx couldn't help but be a little suspicious of this. His room, of all places? Why there…? But he didn't question it outwardly, only nodded and went on his way. And soon, when the day was just about to end, he arrived as scheduled to the man's room, stepping forward from the dark corridor. He looked around. It was the first time he'd been in his chambers- or anybody else's other his own, really. Saïx had no reason to go into the others' rooms, after all. It wasn't much different than his, though- there was more storage for books and papers, presumably for research, and a desk with a computer in the corner- probably hooked to the system, again, for more research and data access… But he didn't get much time to examine the elder's room, for Xemnas was already waiting for him, sitting at said desk, legs crossed. In a swivel chair. He could just imagine Axel's voice: 'No fair, I want a swivel chair-'

"Number VII... how good to see you." The man's deep voice broke his thoughts.

Saïx cleared his throat and nodded, stepping closer to him and holding out the small stack of papers that had been tucked underneath his arm. "…Today's reports, Sir."

"Ah yes. Of course." Xemnas stood, walking out in front of the desk and then leaning his backside against it. He took the papers, eyes scanning over them. "Saïx," he spoke coldly, eyes not once lifting, still skimming the reports. His voice cut into him and he felt a shiver fleeting down his spine. How in the world was this man so intimidating when Saïx had no heart to feel fear? But he could have sworn he did. "You are probably wondering why I summoned you here."

"…Yes, Superior."

He glanced up from the papers for but a second, then looked back down, thumbing through the rest of them quickly and then he finally tossed them down upon his desk. A devious grin spread across his face. One that could easily freeze the veins of any man. It was rare for Saïx to see him smile in the first place- but this was not a happy-go-lucky smile. This was a head-for-the-hills smile. "There's something very important I have planned for you today."

The young man was quiet, eyes not once daring to look away yet at the same time practically quivering under the stare of the elder. Saïx could feel his skin break into a cold sweat. He had a bad feeling about this already… It was already the end of the day. What more could he have… 'planned'?

Xemnas continued. "Would you like to know what?"

Did he have to ask?

"…Yes, Superior. What do you need me to do?"

"Hm." The man turned, looking out to the windows that showed the dark gloominess outside the castle. They'd only recently moved to this castle- and Saïx would have hated the man if he could for destroying his former home. Out of everything, he missed the stars the most. It was said that every world was connected by one big sky and shared the same stars… yet this one never had stars. "As you know, you've quickly risen in the ranks for your obedience and exemplary display of skills. For that I would like to reward you by making you the second-in-command." He slowly turned back around to face the other. "But it is a vow you must commit to. Not just verbally."

 _Not just verbally?_ Oh, no… here it was. This is what the evil grin was about, this was the catch. "…What do you mean by that, Sir?"

"Well… you see. I _would_ tell you… but I am afraid that you wouldn't agree to it if I told you what must needed to be done…" his voice trailed off and he raised an eyebrow at the Nobody.

Saïx lowered his eyes. He didn't like the sound of this. Yet what other choice did he have? If he disobeyed, would Xemnas not hesitate to turn him into a Dusk, or worse, destroy him completely- Hell, both were practically the same.

Saïx closed his eyes, and then bowed, extending an arm out- almost mockingly. Almost. But not quite. "I am at your command, Sir."

Xemnas watched with a somewhat pleased expression. "Good… By stepping up to second-in-command, it is vow to be at my side, obey my every order, without question. Do you understand? And… about the non-verbal commitment, it _will_ be painful, Saïx."

He swallowed hard, nodding once. "I… I understand, Sir."

"Are you ready?"

Another nod. "...Yes, Superior."

"Good… just as I'd expect you to be."

And all he could remember was catching but a glimpse of the elder's hand reaching for him before he was overcome by searing pain, followed by his own scream… and he passed out.


	4. secrets & lies

**secrets & lies**

 **x...x**

 **x...x**

"Yo, Isa, I haven't seen you for a few days- holy hell!" A sudden stop, accompanied by an obvious stare. "What happened to your face?"

"That's _Saïx_ ," the young man corrected, holding out a paper. "…Here is your mission for today."

Axel blinked, grabbing the paper but still staring up to his friend, brows furrowed. "…You… feelin' okay?"

Saïx stared hard. He didn't forget the promise, no… whether that was good or bad, he wasn't sure. But he had to act like he did. "Get to work, VIII."

"Tch… Whatever." And he disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

He was the last one that Saïx had to dispatch, and so with that, he left, heading to his chambers. …Was it really that bad? Stepping to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. He brought his gloved fingers up to the X-shaped scar upon his forehead and ran his fingertips over the skin gently, down the bridge of his nose, just barely brushing onto his cheeks. He winced a little; it was still a bit sensitive. The cuts were a dull red, still healing… but oddly enough it didn't look too bad. It was very strange how fast it had healed… He sighed and rested his hands down on the sink counter, grabbing at it tightly. What a mess this all was…

But, he knew one thing. Whether it was through obeying Xemnas or through his promise with Axel, one way or another, he would get his heart back.

 **x...x**

 **x...x**

 **x...x**

"…So you never did tell me how you did get that scar on your face."

Axel and Saïx sat at the edge of one of the platforms of what was now known as Hallow Bastion- years ago it was home to both. Once a gorgeous and beautiful town that used to don the name "Radiant Garden" was now in ruins and rusted.

"…I don't know if I want to say."

"What, keeping secrets now?!" Axel pouted, looking to him. The man had ice cream in his hand, but Saïx did not. The once salty-yet-sweet taste had become bland to him over time. "You're gonna be like that, huh? Keeping secrets with Number I, like always-"

"Watch your tongue." The redhead glared at him, and Saïx sighed, shifting a bit and trying to appear his cool, calm self, looking out to the sky. "…Confidentiality is part of the agreement to becoming second in command. You know how you've been taking missions and orders from me… Well, it's going to stay like that from now on." He lowered his eyes. "You know how the Superior is with his vague ways."

"…Ah." He bit into his ice-cream. "…So does that mean we have to break our promise?"

"…" Saïx stayed quiet for a moment. "Well… it's like you said, Axel. This just means I'll get more information. To figure out how to gain hearts of our own." Another pause. "I just won't always be able to tell you what I know most of the time."

"Right. Top secret, huh? Don't want Xemnas getting your head, I see how it is. Keeping your friends close but your enemies closer. I hear ya loud and clear."

Saïx nodded. "Right…" That was one thing good about no heart- he didn't feel guilty about playing both sides. He didn't feel guilty about 'keeping secrets' as Axel had put it. He didn't feel guilty about lies.

"So… he had you branded, pretty much. A giant X on your face… Man, that stinks. I mean it's a little badass looking but it still stinks; shitty story behind it."

And then there was silence between them. Saïx wouldn't confirm what he said was true, but… it was rather obvious. How else would he have gotten it, so perfectly shaped like it was, so clean-cut? Certainly not a battle wound. Axel finished his popsicle.

Finally Saïx spoke up. "By the way… I figured it out. My power… celestial, derivative from the moon."

"Hey, see?" The redhead grinned his stupid grin that Saïx was growing to dislike. "Told you that you'd figure it out."


	5. xx AUTHOR NOTE xx

**Author's Note!**

Hey guys! Hope y'all are enjoying the story. I've heard only positive commentary so far so I guess you have and I'm glad about that. :)

I just wanted to let you know that recently life has been busy and my writing inspiration has been very minimal. (which might have been obvious seeing from the huge gap of time between my last two chapters lol.) As much as I would love to make more chapters and continue, I've run out of steam at the moment. This is probably why I'm so fond of one-shots lol, I get stuck sometimes with multiple chapter stories.

So I guess, consider this a hiatus of sorts on this particular story. A hiatus that might end up becoming a permanent one, which I really would not want to happen but like I said I've hit a barrier. Hopefully I just need to gather my thoughts a little if I'm to continue this story.

Thanks so much for understanding!

-Katrina


End file.
